peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Baby Mine (Namine version)
Back at Hangman's Tree, Simon, Fievel, and the Lost Alley Cats, still wearing their Chinese outfits, had returned to the hideout still singing the Chinese song. Simon, Fievel, and the Lost Alley Cats: Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda What makes the peacock Chinese? Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda They kept singing, "Hana Mana Ganda" as they entered the tree and danced around the room. Namine (wearing a white, floor-length nightgown, matching, ankle-length pantalettes, and ballet slippers) sat on the bed, waiting for them to return. The singing stopped as Sora entered the hideout. "Big chief Flying Eagle greets his braves." Sora announced before greeting in Shen's voice, "How!" "How, chief!" The Lost Alley Cats greeted back as they bowed. "How!" Simon called. "How!" Fievel repeated. Then Sora walked to Namine in an Indian style. "Big chief greets little mother." he said. He called again in Shen's voice, "How!" "Ug!" Namine grunted. "Oh, Namine, is that all you gotta say?" Sora asked in a normal voice, "Everyone else thinks I'm wonderful." "Yes, especially Kairi." Namine said sarcastically, as she walked away. "Kairi?" asked Sora, confused on what she meant. "Simon?" Namine called, as Simon and Fievel danced around again, whooping, "Fievel! Take off that Chinese garb and get ready for bed." "Bed?" Simon repeated, as he stopped. "Brave no sleep!" Fievel protested, "Go for day without sleep!" "But, boys," Namine said, as she straightened out the blanket and sheets on the bed. "we're going home in the morning, and--" "Home?" asked Simon. "Mm-hmm." Namine said. "Oh, Namine,'' we don't wanna go home." Fievel said. It was then that Sora jumped in front of Simon and Fievel. "No go home!" he said, "Stay many moons! Have big heap time!" "Now, Sora, let's stop pretending and be practical." Namine said, but Sora ignored her. "Chief Flying Eagle has spoken!" Sora called, as he walked into his room. The cats cheered. "Oh for goodness' sake!" Namine said. Namine tried to talk to Simon and Fievel again. "Please, boys. Do you want to stay here and grow up like-like savages?" "Course!" Fievel agreed. "But you can't. You need a mother." Namine said, as she removed the headwrap and karate pants from Fievel and helped him into a turquoise nightshirt and matching leggings, "We all do." Spook and Fancy-Fancy were tied upside down by Brain as they continued pretending to be the citizens of ancient China. "Aren't you our mother, Namine?" asked Fievel. "Oh, Fievel, of course not. Surely you haven't forgotten our real mother?" Namine said. "Did she have orange fur and wear a blue bow around her neck?" asked Fievel. "Oh no, Fievel," Namine smiled. "That was Toulouse." "Toulouse? That name sounds familiar." Simon said, as he got back into his sweater and sneakers. The Lost Alley Cats seemed to be listening. "I think I had a mother once." Brain said. "What was she like?" Spook and Fancy-Fancy asked in unison. "I forget." Brain said, as he let go of the rope and grabbed it in time before Spook and Fancy-Fancy hit their heads on the floor. "I had a white rat." Top Cat said. "That's no mother!" Brain snapped, as he shoved him aside. Brain tackled Top Cat, Choo-Choo, and Benny, and Spook and Fancy-Fancy hit their heads on the floor. Soon, the Lost Alley Cats were in a rumble again. "No, no, no, boys. Please. I'll tell you what a mother is." Namine said. The cats stopped fighting, removed their Chinese garments, put on their pajamas, and went over to her. Top Cat was wearing a white nightshirt with red polka dots. Brain was wearing a lime green T-shirt and yellow boxer shorts. Spook was wearing red pajamas. Fancy-Fancy was wearing blue footy pajamas. Choo-Choo was wearing a tan, floor-length nightshirt. Benny was wearing green-and-purple striped footy pajamas with a white collar, cuffs, buttons, soles, and toes. "Tell us." Choo-Choo said. "Yes, tell us." added Benny. "Please, Namine?" Brain said. "Well, a mother, a ''real mother," Namine explained. "is the most wonderful person in the world. She's the angel voice... that bids you good night, kisses your cheek, whispers, "sleep tight"." Then she began to sing as she brushed a few tears from Fievel's eyes. Namine: Baby mine Don't you cry Baby mine Dry your eyes Rest your head Close to my heart Never to part Baby of mine Meanwhile, Merlock and the Disney/Non-Disney villains, thanks to Faline's help, found Sora's hideout. They opened the doors but didn't go in. They just listened. Namine: Little one When you play Don't you mind What they say Let those eyes Sparkle and shine Never a tear Baby of mine As the cats listened to the powerful sound of Namine's voice, Top Cat, Brain, Spook, Fancy-Fancy, Choo-Choo, and Benny felt tears dripping down their faces and remembered how much they missed their parents. In the other room, Sora was not upset. Rather, he was angry and snapped an arrow into two. But then he listened to Namine's lovely voice and took a peek through the curtains. Namine: If they knew Sweet little you They'd end up Loving you too All the same people who scold you What they give Just for the right to hold you Outside, Dijon and the Disney/Non-Disney villains also had tears dripping from their eyes. But Merlock was just waiting. Dijon took out a picture of his mother, looked at it, and cried on Merlock's cape, but Merlock shushed him. Namine: From your head To your toes (Baby mine) You're so sweet Goodness knows (Baby mine) Namine saw that Fievel was asleep and tucked in him. Namine: You are so precious to me Cute as can be Baby of mine Baby mine Baby mine As the song ended, the cats started to cry. "That's beautiful, Namine!" Brain sobbed, "Wish I could sing like that!" "I'm sure you will one of these days." Namine smiled. "Even your singing voice could elicit tears?" Benny asked, "Oh, that's really sad," he sniffled, before a tear ran down his face. "I liked it!" "Don't cry, Benny." Namine reassured him, "Sometimes my beautiful voice makes you guys cry, and sometimes it doesn't." Fievel woke up, crying. "I wanna see my mother!" he sniffled. "Yes, Fievel." Namine said. "I propose we leave for home at once!" Simon said. "Can I go too, Namine?" Brain asked. "Me too, Namine!" Fancy-Fancy called. "I wanna go!" Choo-Choo called. "All right, boys, all right!" Namine said, "I'm sure mom would be glad to have you. Err… that is, if Sora doesn't mind." At that moment, Sora walked up in an angry state. "Go on! Go back and grow up! But I'm warning you," he snarled. "Once you're growin' up, you may never come back! NEVER!" And with that, he stomped back in his room. "Oh, gracious!" said Choo-Choo. "Oh dear!" Namine said, realizing how upset Sora was. "Well, then, shall we be off?" Simon asked. Fievel and the cats got out of their pajamas and put their clothes back on. "Yeah, come on! Let's go!" The cats cheered as they made their way out, unaware there was a trap ahead. Sora then laid in his hammock and said, "They'll be back." Then he played his panpipes as he fell asleep. Namine took off her nightgown, pantalettes, and slippers and put her lace dress and sandals back on. Then she went in front of Sora's room. "Sora?" She asked but she knew there would be no changing Sora's mind. "Goodbye, Sora." She went up the stairs and out of the hideout to go home, or at least she thought she was going home. When she got out, she saw that Simon, Fievel, Top Cat, Brain, Spook, Fancy-Fancy, Choo-Choo, and Benny were tied and gagged by the Disney/Non-Disney villains. "Simon! Fievel!" she gasped. She was about to scream, but Fuzzy grabbed her mouth. "All right, men, take them away!" Merlock ordered. And so, poor Namine and the boys were taken away to the pirate ship. Merlock and Dijon stayed behind. They got a white present with a red ribbon around it. "And now, Dijon, to take care of Sora Pan!" Merlock said, as he tied the present to a rope. "But Merlock, wouldn't it be more human-like to slit his throat?" LeFou asked. "Aye, that it would, Dijon." said Merlock, "But I've given my word to Faline, not to lay a finger or a hook on Sora Pan." He then used his hook to lower the present down the hole "And Merlock the Magician never breaks a promise!" Once the present was delivered, Merlock and Dijon went away. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sad songs